Spirochaetae
Spiro or by his full name; Spirochaetae/Spirochaeta/Spirochete (/ˈspaɪroʊˌkiːt/) is one of the protagonists in Bakurusu. '''He was first designed as a more small-ish boy in May but was later re-designed to fit a stronger appearance (Current design). ''He's the second Character that was designed by Ochenta for the Bakurusu Series.'' ''Appearance'' '''Spirochaete is one of the biggest bacteria by roughly being 0.1 mm. This is why he's one of the tallest Bacteria in his group, and the most intimidating. He has long, red, curly hair which he usually ties up in a ponytail. Spiro also has a curl that starts in the middle of his bangs. His eyes are also very bright red, almost the same color as his hair. His most noticing trait next to his red curly hair are the spots that are on his skin. They are based on one of the diseases he causes (Syphilis) but it is merely just a birthmark. He wears a black pullover with an apple design on it. He has grey jeans which are ripped at the area where his knees are. Spiro usually wears a pair of red converse shoes and a brown leather jacket with beige fur. Personality + Interests Spiro is a very grumpy, short-tempered, and complicated Bacteria. He usually hates doing anything active and just wants to spend some alone time at home with his Pet Raccoon Ratchet. He is very lazy and would have to get forced by friends just so he can get out of his dirty house. Spiro can be very intimidating but once you actually break through that shell, he's very emotional and would probably cry at everything if no one is around. Spiro really loves his Pet Raccoon Ratchet. He likes to play with him and watch him. If he isn't doing that, he usually reads books, watches TV/Videos, or eats. Relationships Aquificae Aquificae is a long-time friend of Spiro. He was the first one to introduce him to Cyanobacteria and the others. Aquificae seems to have some romantic feelings for Spiro but mostly ignores them. They usually hang out with Cyanobacteria at the beach, where Aquificae's job is. Spiro considers Aquificae his best friend. Cyanobacteria Cyanobacteria is one of Spiro's "Friends". They usually hang around at Spiro's place and go swimming. They often invite Aquificae too. Cyano was the first one to persuade Spiro into joining his Friend Group. Sometimes, if not often, Cyanobacteria makes some dirty jokes towards Spirochaetae, which usually ends up in Spiro beating the shit out of him. Cyano also really loves annoying Spiro in general. Desulforudis Audaxviator D. Audaxviator has a big interest in Spiro. Since Spiro himself is very complicated when it comes to his emotions, D. Audaxviator's interest in him is mostly based on that. He would go to very great lengths just so Spiro would talk to him instead of others, maybe even going as far as to threaten harm. Spiro is just terrified of D. Audaxviator, horrified of the thought that he might just harm him or his pet. Trivia * He barely goes out of his house * He has a raccoon friend that he got from mother nature herself * He's in the closet Category:Protagonists Category:Bacteria Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Pathogenic